Morning Routine Eng ver
by tishen
Summary: Let's take a moment to look at Cocona and her family's daily morning life.


aaaaayyyyyy finally this is available in english!  
i'd like to say bunch of thanks to Ange. her arts and papicoco are my life sources.

btw i'm not sorry for my lack of creativity in the making of their children's name.

* * *

 **Morning Routine  
** _Flip Flappers owned by Studio 3Hz_

 _._

"Bye, Mama!" Three young girls waved to their mother as they walked the pathway out from their front yard.

"Take care of your sisters, alright?" the mother Cocona said. "And have you got all your stuff, Dear?"

"It's okay, Mama! I got all my stuff and Coco'll be a good girl. Will you, Coco?" the oldest dark-haired sister, Papina turned to her sister.

"Mh-hmm." Her redheaded sister Coco, silently nodded to her mother as she chews her toast.

"And Yako, too!" said Papina, now turning to her youngest sister Yako. The little girl wore a preschool uniform. A bright smile radiated form her face as she tugged her sisters' hand.

"Mm!" she replied brightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the three of you—"

"A-ah, it's okay, Mama, it's okay!" Papina cuts her mother's words abruptly. "Afterall, you're busy doing stuff. I'll take care of Coco and Yako! Trust me!"

Cocona gave her daughter a chuckle, seeing how confident and proud she is. "Alright, alright."

"Okay! Bye, Mama!"

"Have a safe trip, Dears!" Cocona waved for the last time as she saw her daughters leaves. The woman went back into her house. She streched herself and turns around, only to see her living room is in a pure mess.

She gave a weary smile to the living room as she also notices her wife sleeps on the red couch by the other side of the room. the redheaded wife rolled over on her sofa, muttering Cocona's name. Her body was fully covered by a thick, yellow blanket, except for her head and her long, messy hair.

"Oh my..." Cocona lets out a sigh.

Yep; here's another daily task of Cocona's as a Super Mom; waking up her wife Papika. Sometimes Cocona feels Papika is just being too dependent on her and she hopes Papika would take some responsibilities on this household sometimes.

"Papika! Come on, rise and shine, my dear!" Cocona glared at her sleeping wife, hands on her hips, and she's raising her voice a bit in order to wake her up. It's does not seem working; the redhead sleeps soundly as ever, and she even snores softly. Cocona has to restrain herself from letting her wife sleeping and continues to adore her cute sleeping face. Papika has work to do today, after all.

"Papika!" Cocona decided to gave Papika a shake. "Papika! Come on, wake up!"

"Hmm?" Papika arise slowly from the sofa as Cocona's blurry image entering her eyes. "Whatisit, Cocona?"

"You have your work today, right?"

"Uh-huh." Papika groaned as she moved out from her sofa and sits on the floor. She scratches her messy hair and she rubbed her blue eyes. Then, she glances at Cocona sleepily, as if she was waiting.

"Get ready, will you, Papika?" Cocona stands up and turns around. She's about to make her way back to the kitchen if she doesn't realizes there was a tug on her shirt. She stopped and turned to look at her wife.

"Wait..." Papika mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"'Wait...' what?"

"No morning kiss, Cocona?"

Cocona rolled her eyes and she turned around again to hide her blush. Cocona was more than happy to kiss her, but...

"No one'll give you a morning kiss if your face were this messed up." Cocona said as she took a few sheets of tissues and wiped Papika's face. Seriously, her saliva traces were everywhere. And even after Cocona said that, the redhead looked at her with her puppy eyes, still expecting a kiss.

No wonder Yayaka gave Papika that 'Puppy-ka' nickname.

Oh my god. My Papika can't be this cute!

Cocona blushed again, stands up facing the other way so Papika couldn't see it. "I-I'm going to cook some brea—Whoa!"

Cocona squealed for a bit; Papika has suddenly launched herself from the floor and hug her from behind.

"Come on, Coconaaaaa…" She pleaded.

The rising of Cocona's blush was inevitable. Her face was bright red now. She can't refuse her wife's cuteness. Cocona rolls her eyes again as she thought to herself. Well, I suppose a kiss will do no harm.

"Alright." Cocona replied, "I'll give you a morning kiss."

"Yay!"

"But get off me first."

"Okay!" Papika said happily, and she waited for the kiss on the floor, sitting like a good puppy.

Cocona was about to bow herself to kiss Papika, but Papika unexpectedly sprang to her feet and kissed Cocona full on her mouth. Cocona was surprised, but she can't do anything since her body just turned into jelly instantly in Papika's embrace. She decided to just let her wife do what she wants. Oh, well.

She hugged her wife back and the couple shared a warm morning kiss.

"Good morning, Cocona." said Papika as they parted.

"Yeah." Cocona nodded, smiling to her. "Good morning too."


End file.
